


Under Leaves Of Gold

by Esteliel



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings (Novel)
Genre: Ardor in August 2009, Blindfolds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Alas for the folly of these days!' said Legolas. 'Here all are enemies of the one Enemy, and yet I must walk blind, while the sun is merry in the woodland under leaves of gold!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Leaves Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nightcloud_kleshya in the 2009 Ardor in August exchange.
> 
> Written as a pinchhit for the following request:  
> Legolas/Haldir or Elladan/Orophin or Elrohir/Rumil. Or all three. R-NC17  
> Angst, H/C, some fun maybe. Book-verse, 3rd age, a misunderstanding that causes problems for the couple.
> 
> Summary and part of the first sentence quoted from The Fellowship of the Ring, chapter VI: Lothlórien.

“Now let us cry: 'a plague on the stiff neck of elves!'” said Aragorn, and Legolas bristled but bit back an angry reply, all too aware of Haldir's eyes upon him. Resentfully, he waited while the fellowship was blindfolded, staring coldly into Haldir's eyes until at last the gray-clad guard laid a length of cloth across his eyes.

“So angry, cousin?” Haldir whispered into his ear. “That frown mars your pretty face – and what reason have you to be angry, when it was I who waited for a message from one who had promised to come to me as soon as the snow had melted? Yet he did not come, nor did any message. Have I no reason to be angry when all of a sudden the one who swore himself to be mine enters the Golden Wood in the company of men, halflings and a _dwarf_?”

“I can explain, Haldir,” Legolas said, faltering at the disappointment in Haldir's voice, but when he reached out for him, Haldir stepped away.

“Spare me,” he said coldly. “I can see that you had better things to do than keeping your promises to me.”

“I did – yet I will not explain if you will not listen.” Legolas' mouth was set firmly, choosing to be as stubborn as he knew his lover could be in this, and Haldir could not resist the lovely lips, aggressively claiming a kiss before he pushed Legolas back.

“Walk,” he commanded, and walk Legolas did, still bristling with annoyance, for Haldir made good use of the fact that all the fellowship was blindfolded during their walk towards the Naith of Lothlórien, teasing and touching him at every opportunity. And even when at last they stopped for the night, Haldir kept them blindfolded. Much to Legolas' chagrin, he could not even complain about that fact, for as soon as he opened his mouth, Haldir's hand covered his lips, and the warden breathed a warning into his ear.

“There is only one thing I would like to hear from you, prince, and that is an apology. Unless you are prepared to ask me for my forgiveness, you would do better to keep that sweet mouth of yours closed,” Haldir whispered fiercely. “Otherwise I will not hesitate to gag you, and do not think that is an idle threat.”

Legolas made an involuntary sound of enraged protest, and immediately Haldir used the opportunity to slip two fingers into his mouth, warningly pressing down on Legolas' tongue. “I can think of two effective ways to shut you up, and I swear I will employ one or the other if I hear another sound from you.”

Instead of an answer, Legolas bit down on Haldir's fingers – not with the strength to hurt, but still Haldir cursed, more from surprise than pain, and Legolas smiled in grim satisfaction when he listened to Haldir stumbling to come up with an explanation for the curious questions of the hobbits.

“Have it your way then, prince,” Haldir said at last, pulling Legolas hard against his body, one arm wound around his waist to keep him in place with iron force. “Silence now – or do you want me to tell the halflings what I am doing?”

Legolas shuddered and bit back a gasp when Haldir casually dropped his hand into his lap, stroking up and down the length of his shaft with the tip of his thumb.

“Haldir!” he whispered in shock and was punished with a bite to the sensitive tip of his ear which made him whimper very softly, and pray to Elbereth that no one would hear. Haldir chuckled at his reaction and then casually opened Legolas' breeches, freeing his hardening shaft and round testes to the air, so that Legolas blushed in mortification at being so utterly exposed. He knew that his companions were blindfolded just as he was, but he could not be _certain_, not when he could not see, and even though the other warden accompanying them had left a while ago to make certain that no _yrch_ would interrupt their sleep, it did not change how very vulnerable he felt. If the guard came back early, Legolas would not be able to _see_ him, and though he did not think that Haldir intended to humiliate him in such a way, it was hard to trust when his senses were so severely curtailed.

Yet he did trust Haldir – trusted, and loved him, angry though he might be at his lover's treatment of him. Long had he looked forward to seeing the famed realm where his lover dwelt with his own eyes, and this spring, at last, his father had given him leave to go, when before Legolas had always had to wait for the short, irregular visits that brought Haldir to his father's realm. And now, to know that he walked beneath the boughs of _mellyrn_, to be able to touch their silver bark but not to see for himself the fabled trees that bore their golden leaves even through winter... Was it any wonder that he was upset by this treatment?

Haldir squeezed around his shaft, cupped his balls as if to remind his lover who was in power now, though he handled him carefully and with love despite his earlier anger. Legolas still felt shame and fear at how exposed he was, but there was desire too now, and he could not bring himself to protest again, not when he had missed Haldir for so very long. He bit his lip and turned his head to rest it against Haldir's shoulder in surrender when he felt skilled fingers smooth back his foreskin, rub over the sensitive glans to make him tremble and try to suppress another moan, and then a finger was lifted to his lips, slick with the first droplets of his own arousal. He took it eagerly into his mouth, sucking his taste from it with such fervor that Haldir made a soft sound of approving pleasure, and in the haze of desire that enveloped him now the thought of what he must look like, what his companions would think of him if they could but see him, only added to the urgency of his need.

He would beg now, Legolas thought helplessly, if that was what it would take, beg for forgiveness, beg for Haldir's touch, but it was not even needed. Haldir stroked him with all the skill gathered in the nights of lovemaking they had had, and Legolas had to bit his lip to silence himself when he found release, spilling himself into Haldir's hand while he felt tender, encouraging kisses pressed against his face.

Damp with sweat, still senseless from pleasure and disbelief at what he had let Haldir do, he rested in his arms for a while, too tired to think or move. He could feel Haldir tenderly clean him up, gently covering his now lax genitals up again and tying the lacing of his breeches.

“I am sorry,” Legolas whispered at last and turned to blindly embrace Haldir, too tired, too sated now to feel affronted when he was by Haldir's side at last. “I am sorry, forgive me! I meant to come, but then the creature Gollum escaped – on my watch! And it was I who had decided to show pity, to allow him into the trees for a while to ease his captivity... How could I tell you this? I had to go to Imladris, to bring Lord Elrond the news myself, and then...”

“Hush,” Haldir said and covered Legolas' mouth with his hand once more, though his voice was gentle now. “I understand... Truly, I do. And I forgive you. Tell me no more now, for I know a little – enough to know that you have chosen a dangerous path, yet a noble one. Still, it is not seemly that you would tell a warden before the Lord and Lady. Bring them your news, Legolas, and let them decide what to do. Yet while you stay in Lórien, come and share my talan, and let us be angry with each other no more.”

Legolas nodded against his neck, relieved to hear the soft sounds of the halflings squabbling over the food with their other companions, completely unaware of what had taken place so close to them. Whatever the Lord and Lady would decide, Legolas did not think that the fellowship would stay in Lórien overly long – but to spend each and every night in Haldir's arms would be a comfort they had no right to deny him, nor did he think they would. What would happen afterwards, he did not know, but for now, all that mattered was to be forgiven, and to be reunited with the one he loved.


End file.
